gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Yao Ro Dushi
Yao Ro Dushi (ヤオ・ロゥ・デュッシ Yao Rō Dusshi), formerly Yao Haa Dushi (ヤオ・ハー・デュッシ Yao Hā Dushi), is a dark elf from the Dushi Clan who is over 300 years old. She seeked the JSDF's aid when the Flame Dragon that attacked Tuka's village arrived at the forest where her tribe lives, becoming a threat to them. After the dragon was vanquished, she joins Yōji Itami's party. Personality Yao is a very somber and grimly determined person. She will do anything to have vengeance against Flame Dragon. Like her fellow Dark Elves, she was once a devoted follower of Hardy but she changed her religion after she learned her goddess was behind the awakening of the Flame Dragon and the subsequent problems that befell her fellow people. Yao now chooses to worship Rory Mercury, feeling it easier to have a deity that she can actually talk to. After the Flame Dragon was killed she is willing to become a slave to Itami and agonizes over serving him as such. She has a pessimistic outlook on life, a low opinion of herself and considers herself unlucky. Her self-deprecation feeds into her willingness to be used as a slave and despairs when the main protagonist rejects her servitude as if to say she wasn't "worthy" of slavery, a position her personality already asserts as a lowly position befitting a lowly person as herself. At times her desperation to fulfill a task will cause her to resort to extreme measures such as manipulation, selling her body or simply make situations worse than they already are. Appearance Yao appears to be in her young adult age, equivalent to a human's 20 years of age. She has caramel colored skin, silver hair and an absolute beauty with a mantle and leather bindings. History Yao’s bad luck with men is rather infamous. Her boyfriend was stolen by her best friend. The next man died a night before their wedding, and another man who tried to court her died in an accident. Like her fellow Dark Elves, Yao worshipped the underworld goddess Hardy and adopted the first syllable of her deity's name as a sign of her devotion. The Dushi Clan fled their village in Schwarz Forest when the Flame Dragon the Third Recon had driven off during the attack on the Coda convoy suddenly attacked and took refuge in the mountains and canyons nearby. Still, the Flame Dragon sniffed out their hiding places, and continued to eat her brethren. The lands which had been their hunting grounds became the hunting ground of the Flame Dragon. Plot When Yao Haa (the Dark Elf emissary) arrived to ask the JSDF to help her people against an ancient dragon, there's a brief altercation between her, Itami, and Rory. Several bystanders thought that due to the misunderstanding, the JSDF would be vengeful and decide to not get involved. She was then seen in a bar, secretly eavesdropping about the men in green. Later, she asked Hazama to help her to defeat the Flame Dragon. Sadly for her, the JSDF decided not to get involved, as the onlookers had predicted... but it was for political reasons both back home and because the JSDF didn't want to cross borders with the tanks, planes, and weapons needed to kill the dragon and start a war on multiple fronts with the Kingdom of Elba. After losing all hope she heard that Itami could help her. To spur Itami into action against the dragon, she proceeded to traumatize Tuka by hammering into her that her father's dead, greatly worsening her PTSD and leading her to cling to her fantasy that Itami was her father. After a long talk, including break down in front of him, Itami finally agreed to help her. After Itami had defeated the Flame Dragon, she became Itami's self-proclaimed slave. After learning that Hardy's own apostle, Giselle, was responsible for the Fire Dragon's premature awakening and resultant rampage, she renounced her faith in Hardy and changed her middle name to "Ro" in deference to Rory Mercury, the only (if fledging) deity to assist her people against the dragon. Skills & Abilities Swordsmanship: *Yao is skilled with a blade, using a curved sword as her weapon. Magic: *It has been stated that Yao can use spirit magic and has been seen casting fireballs in the manga. Archery: *She is quite skilled with a bow, able to hit her target at 300+ meters. Marksmanship: *She is later taught by Itami on how to use firearms. At first, she struggles to use a rifle, but later on she is shown great improvement to the point being Itami's group sniper. She is seen later using a Springfield rifle with scope and a Type 74 rifle. Driving: *She learned how to drive from the JSDF, becoming quite skilled as a result. Music: *She claims she is somewhat good with the reed pipe Seduction: *Yao is shown to have 300 years worth of experience in the field of seduction and erotic technique. However, it is useless against people like General Hazama due to his sense of duty. Babysitting: *Yao used to be a babysitter in her village so she is very good at handling children, which proves to be useful for Bozes and Tomita in letting her take care of their daughter, Mai. Weapons *'Sword': Yao is shown to use a curved sword as her weapon. Trivia *She changes her middle name after the dragon is dealt with to indicate the shift in her patron deity from Haa (Hardy) to Ro (Rory). *She is the only Special Region member that uses firearms frequently. *She wants to have baby with Itami but is stopped by the infuriated Rory. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Elves Category:Dark Elves